


8 & 22

by RoseintheWind



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronological Memories, Fluff, Jersey Symbolism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Sappy Shit, Well technically 4+1 things but whatever, iwaoi week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseintheWind/pseuds/RoseintheWind
Summary: ~~Iwaoi Week Day 5 - 4+1 Things~~A collection of events, marked by every jersey they've ever shared, and the ones that they haven't.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	8 & 22

1 - Kitagawa Daiichi: #1 

Oikawa had always been a favourite for the captain position at the Kitagawa Daiichi, having a knack for easily swaying people to his tune. A change seemed to invoke him every day, a passion driven into the court that would not be forgotten by future students. An example. A prime student. A boy with a promising future. That was Oikawa Tooru in the eyes of everyone who saw his sharp posture in a match or the fake laughs and smiles he gave out to every passerby like he had to give a portion of his soul to everyone he met. 

Oikawa had worked hard for this moment, despite how natural it seemed to have come to him. He always did that little bit extra in previous years just so he could get a head start. 

He stayed after practices, the ones that couldn't almost be considered that because they were so late after, and even cleaned up extra while the few others that stayed were exhausted. He always encouraged his teammates, sometimes more than the upperclassmen. He took the time to analyze and bond with everyone, something that was missed by many. His sets became more tailored and less instinctive. The second-string title he held in his first year would not be one of permanence. 

All of these traits flowed into a focal point, the amount of work he did on his jump serve. A jump serve that took those countless hours of work and poured them into exhaustion just so he could get ahead. Oikawa Tooru was a menace in dark blue, torrents of potential in every touch of his fingertips. 

Iwaizumi is fully prepared to see Oikawa in this new jersey with a blue number one with a horizontal line underneath. When the jerseys are handed out the third years get the first pick. But the coaches stop Oikawa who itches toward the number one like he was destined for it. They go down their list in alphabetical order, calling names and denying a certain number. 

"Iwaizumi." Iwaizumi steps forward. There are only a few numbers left, most of the higher ones being snatched by the other third years who wanted to seem like they were higher. But number four looks back at him, almost tauntingly. 

He picks it without a second thought. 

There wasn't an influence to it, he thinks now looking back. Perhaps it was because one of the digits on his locker had a four. Maybe it was because that was how many years he had until he would graduate. An idle thought asks if maybe it was because he wanted to be closest to Oikawa before he shoves that one back down. He'd like to conclude with him not being quite sure.

Oikawa's name finally comes up and they don't even give him a choice. He's all sparkly eyes and wide smile as they hand over the number one and he puts it on immediately. 

When everyone is dismissed Oikawa runs up to him, full throttle. 

"Iwa-chan, look!"

"Yeah, congrats. Just don't start doing something stupid with power or something."

Oikawa pouts. "Iwa-chan I think you've been watching too many Godzilla movies. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Well-yeah!" 

"Oh, I see what's wrong! Are you jealous? What did the number four ever do to you?" 

Iwaizumi frowns. "I have no idea what you want me to say Oikawa. That you're going to be a great captain? That we'll win all of our games? That it'll be fun playing together? Because all of that is true."

Oikawa only stands shocked with his eyes blown wide and his cheeks slightly red at his bluntness for a brief passing in time, one spring breeze before he says 

"Yeah. Let's win them all."

It was an answer to one question, not even. But it was good enough for that moment, and all the others that year that followed.

The statement ended up being incongruous. There was no happy ending to their junior high years, certainly not in their last tournament. 

They were close, oh so very close. 

It didn't happen with a smooth ride either. Tobio Kageyama had decided to attend Kitagawa Daiichi but not without massively affecting Oikawa. He was incredible, Kageyama. With seemingly effortless talent, he could accurately pinpoint almost perfect sets to anyone. What Oikawa had worked years for had just been  _ given  _ to Kageyama. It didn't help that Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiritorizawa's perfect cannon, and the reason they got so close, every time was another wall right in front of them. Another genius and a team made of people to support the "perfectionist breed".

The tension seeped, flowing through a tightly held foundation. Kageyama was there, getting better by the passing day. Oikawa couldn't just  _ sit  _ there. So he practiced harder, stayed longer. It wasn't until Iwaizumi noticed the strain, how Oikawa did a slight limp when he walked to class and had dark bags under his eyes. It would've been unnoticeable to everyone else but Iwaizumi knew.

"You're overworking yourself! The coach just warned you about that yesterday!" Iwaizumi exclaims and kicks Oikawa as he tries to attempt another jump serve. He tugs Oikawa with the cart as he starts to clean up. "If you get hurt, everything will be pointless, you dumbass! Come on, you're done." 

Despite Iwaizumi's efforts for one night, Oikawa was still perturbed. It started to affect his gameplay, so much so that his combo moves began to fall into shambles. They put Kageyama in. 

And so it continued, the extra practice, the overworking. 

And it pushed until it boiled, until Oikawa couldn't take it anymore. When the coach started to use Kageyama more, and he started to wonder if he as a third-year and captain was being replaced by a first-year, what would they do with him? How would he be able to help his team if he was sitting on the sidelines? How much of their whispers, how much of their positivity for his talent was going to be washed away?  _ How much use would they have for him then?  _

_ How- _

_ HOW- _

_ "Oikawa-san?"  _

Oikawa looks up. 

_ "Will you teach me how to serve?" _

Iwaizumi stepped in a second before it was too late. 

" _ Calm down you dumbass! You need to have more composure!"  _ The words filtered through Oikawa's brain like he was listening to them underwater. 

"I can't win against Shiritorizawa, so there's no way I can keep my composure! To win I have to..."

Iwaizumi can't believe what he's hearing. So much so that he shows Oikawa with a headbutt that he hopes will make him understand. Curse his inability with words but it had to do. "'I' this and 'I' that! It's pissing me off! Do you think you're fighting by yourself? You've got to be kidding you dumbass! If you think that doing what you're doing is keeping up to the entire team, I'll punch you!"

"You already did!"

"There's no one on the team that beats Ushiwaka one-on-one! But there are six players on a court! Even if our opponents are some genius first year, or Ushiwaka, 

_ The team with the better six is stronger! _

Oikawa repeats the sentence, something he's never considered but now knowing it made perfect sense. How had he been so blind? He's lucky-he realizes in that moment-lucky to have someone like Iwaizumi. 

"Sorry, did I headbutt you too hard?"

"Well, how do I put this?" Oikawa responds and looks at Iwiazumi with determined eyes and blood splattered on his face. "Suddenly...I feel  _ invincible _ ."

And these words show. He proves it all back but even with the six at Kitagawa on the court, it's still not enough. They come in second place, once again, to Shiritorizawa. Oikawa receives the best setter award and promises to crush Kageyama. 

They hang up their jerseys, number four and the signature captain's spot that meant so much at the moment, number one for the last time at Kitagawa Daiichi. 

2 - Aoba Johsai: #1

Oikawa becomes captain once again. 

Taking on some shitty personality traits in the meantime, Iwaizumi's sure the narcissistic facade is only that. He sees other teams glare at Oikawa, mostly for his suave way of easily swaying other school's girls. As much as this pisses him off, he knows that's exactly what Oikawa wants. Pissing off opponents is one of his favourite things. 

But he knows that despite this, Oikawa is still a force to be reckoned with. He suppresses the urge to smirk every time Oikawa walks behind the service line, posture set on victory, and smacks over a perfect service ace. 

Oikawa is incredible, more than he thinks Oikawa himself knows. Iwaizumi's always known he's incredible but he really shines here. The number one he wears isn't a crown of a ruler, but a suit of armour so he can fight with his knights. 

Every year they've been just beaten out by Shiritorizawa, but they haven't lost hope. They've seen what Kunimi and Kindaichi can do after all of these years and Oikawa knows he can bring out the best in them. Yahaba, Watari, and the later coming Kyoutani are all well rounded as well. Matsukawa and Hanamaki balance out their dynamic as well. 

They've worked hard as always. This has to be the year, they're sure of it. 

Besides volleyball, Oikawa dates around with a couple of girls on top of his incessant flirting. They don't last more than a few weeks but Oikawa's never too upset. Iwaizumi gets one or two confessions but he doesn't feel like dating anyone and turns them down. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks a week before the Interhigh tournament. 

Iwaizumi turns up to look at him from the homework he's doing on Biology. 

Oikawa's seemingly staring off into space, or to be more specific, on the jersey hanging upon his closet. 

"This is our last year of high school."

Iwaizumi hums in recognition and urges him on. 

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Why? What made you want to ask that?"

Oikawa frowns briefly. "What if I said I didn't want to stay here?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go somewhere else, just for a little while to test it out." 

"Okay. You should go for it if that's what you want to do."

Oikawa's frown still sits in a crease. "You'd just be okay with that?" 

"Oikawa, if this is something you want to do-"

"But then I wouldn't get to see you."

"Wait-hold on-"

"I want to do this. But going all the way there-it seems so far." He laughs bitterly. He doesn't seem to even be talking to Iwaizumi anymore. 

"Oi, Shittykawa!" Oikawa jumps and looks back at him. This has been weighing on his mind for a while. To what extent, Iwaizumi's not sure. "If you have this opportunity, you should be taking it. Me or anyone else shouldn't be holding you back for something  _ you  _ want to do." 

"Of course Iwa-chan! I just...nevermind!" 

Oikawa loves to do this same thing where he cuts off a conversation with one word and makes it seem like there's nothing more to talk about. Iwaizumi knows better though. Every time Oikawa lets it eat at him when gone unchecked, and Iwiazumi's not about to let that happen. 

"Why do you think we're just not going to be friends if you go away? I can't just get rid of you exactly." His ears feel hotter than usual.

Oikawa's mouth opens slightly in an "O". 

"You don't worry about a long-distance relationship?" 

"Oikawa we have phones, and computers." Iwaizumi turns to his and calls Oikawa. Oikawa picks up. 

" _ Oikawa, I'm here for as long as you are. If we're not friends then I'm going to assume you died watching a week's worth of the X-Files."  _ Iwaizumi deadpans.

" _ Iwa-chan!"  _ Oikawa laughs, real and sweet this time. " _ I wouldn't let you forget me! I'd call you when it's 4 am and make you pick up!" _

" _ And I'd still pick up. _ " Iwaizumi groans. 

" _ Don't worry! I'd make it worth it Iwa-chan! It would never be boring if you were talking to me!" _

_ "Shittykawa..."  _ Iwaizumi mutters. The state they're in is oddly domestic, even for them. Like one of them could say " _ I love you, see you later. _ " over the phone 3 feet away from each other and they'd get away with it. Iwaizumi remembers that this is because Oikawa wanted to go away for a while. He could've convinced him to stay, he thinks before stopping himself at the thought. He's happy for Oikawa, really, but now it's starting to sink in. After 15 years of friendship, how easy would it be to let him go? And if Oikawa doesn't return...

He leans over and musses up Oikawa's hair. 

" _ No, Iwa-chan, not the h- _ " The phone call gets cut off through their wrestling. 

They beat Karasuno at the Interhigh. Normally the statement wouldn't be an incredible achievement to a team named "The Wingless Crows" but this year they kicked up their game. And by kicked up their game they mean the new short and jumpy Hinata Shoyo and of course, by some twisted fate, the genius setter Kageyama. 

These two were a match made in heaven, Hinata's speed and jumping ability paring with Kageyama's pinpoint sets to any location were an unexpected force. At least for the first time they showed it off in a practice match. But this time they were prepared and after a perfectly placed triple block and even Oikawa behind for extra defence, he was instantly shut down. Karasuno's defence couldn't get it back. 

Oikawa's heart was beating out of his chest. The exercise, the adrenaline, it was too much. Finally,  _ finally _ . Everyone had worked so hard for this moment. Kindaichi in the center was on the receiving end of the highest celebration, the three Kitagawa Daiichi players who had sought to defeat Kageyama had finally succeeded. Karasuno sat in defeat on the other side of the court, defeat stinging through their veins. 

Training began to be amped up higher for the qualifiers. Oikawa seemed to be even more spaced out besides when they were in the middle of practice. 

After a night of it, the third-years decided to go out for ramen.

"Captain? I take it this one's on you?" Hanamaki leans over Matsukawa to ask. 

Oikawa looks over, affronted. "What? It's Mattsun's turn!" 

Hanamaki puts on a reclused face and starts to act crushed. "Yes, but this might be the last time we'll ever be out together." 

"Makki you act like we don't have-" 

"Alright, ALRIGHT, I'll pay." Iwaizumi sighs out. It always ends like this, but Iwaizumi doesn't mind, they don't go out too often anyway. Matsukawa and Hanamaki try to cheese their way out of paying through Oikawa, Oikawa bickers with them forever and they never get anywhere, and Iwaizumi pays anyway. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share twin satisfied smirks and Oikawa comes right up next to him and says thanks. 

"Don't mention it." Iwaizumi mutters, face hot. He runs his hands through Oikawa's hair messily and down his face to cover his eyes. 

Oikawa does a lot more things in secret now. He catches him looking at sights in Argentina a couple of times. 

_ Argentina. _ He thinks. A full 12 hours away from them in Japan. It's no wonder why Oikawa was worried and why he's hiding. It doesn't change what Iwaizumi thinks of Oikawa going after what he wants. But that still means that the prospect of Oikawa leaving makes his stomach twist. 

He hasn't quite sorted out his feelings, but he knows something is there. It was only amplified by Oikawa's moving but he can't tell him, not when he has plans of being in the foreign country for god knows how long. Maybe someday, he hopes. But not today.

It's so close. They're so close. The point matchup is in Karasuno's favour. No one on their team cares. Just as long as they stop this point, and the next, and the next until victory is within their grasp. But Karasuno had that same drive. But to say one is above another would be a disservice. 

They both hype each other up for the last possible point of the match. To think it could all be over in less than 10 minutes wasn't even on their minds. 

_ Just ace this last serve. _

_ Just get this last point. _

_ Just let us stay on the court longer. _

Karasuno's pinch server was still up and put the ball that Iwaizumi grasped at. Oikawa put it up, a fake over until it hit Kyoutani's palm and smashed into Karasuno's number five in half-set half-block. Kageyama and the pinch server did a double set tactic and all the hitters blended into one machine controlled by their baton. It was given to their number three ace but stopped by Hanamaki. Both sides were in emotional turmoil. It seemed as if the set would never end. 

The ball landed way outside of the court, and Oikawa was running right at it. 

And he pointed, all the way from across the court in a half-turned around sprint, to Iwaizumi. 

" _ Let me take this challenge. _ " Iwaizumi had once said. And Oikawa was giving it to him.

In an incredibly long arc of a set, Oikawa placed it perfectly right in front of Iwiazumi. 

" _ Talent is something you make bloom. Instinct is something you polish!"  _

Iwaizumi smashed it, only for Karasuno's captain to receive it. It bounced off, and their number five barely received it in the back. Their ace spiked it down again, only for Watari to receive it right back. And in the nick of time, when the ball flew straight into the net, Kyoutani jabbed it upwards. Kageyama went to hit it but was blocked by Kindaichi which was hit off by their pinch server's head. 

Screaming carried throughout the gym. Neither team was willing to let what they had go. 

Their number ten stepped back. 

" _ Bring it _ !" He shouted. 

" _ Come. _ " Oikawa challenged.  _ "And bring everything you've got. _ "

Kageyama and he set up into place. Faced against a three-man block that tiny hitter smashed it against the edge of Kindaichi's hand. With the same set-up as last time, Oikawa still in the back, he prepared for this hit. 

But off the angle of the blockers, the shot went in a different direction and bounced off Oikawa's hands behind him. 

Oikawa didn't cry when they lost the match. He slapped Iwaizumi on the back while he was, telling him,  _ no this wasn't you. Get up because I know you and I know that this wasn't your fault and that you were good enough.  _ It's never put into words but Iwiazumi feels that with his entire body. 

The pain dulls as they bow to their supporters and thank them for coming. 

It's not until later when they sit in Oikawa's room in complete silence while they're putting away their jerseys does Oikawa start to sniffle. When Oikawa cries he starts slow but then gives rivers. His face scrunches up unpleasantly and it turns a slight shade red. 

Iwaizumi's around him instantly, arms pulled tight around his shoulders and pulling Oikawa into him. 

" _ I'm sorry. _ " He keeps whispering. " _ I'm sorry I couldn't hit that toss. It was perfect. And I didn't hit it to score. I'm so sorry."  _ Tears are leaking from his eyes too.

" _ It wasn't you, it was never you," _ Oikawa says back. 

" _ I failed to retrieve that last ball. My receive wasn't good enough. I didn't do it. I failed the entire team." _

"No, you didn't." Iwaizumi starts. "There wasn't anything you could've done. Everything you did in that game was perfect."

But Oikawa's still crying, trapped in that bubble of self-deprecation of his and he won't listen to him. 

Iwaizumi curses his ability with words.

He tilts Oikawa's chin up to look at him, all tears streaming down his face and eyes puffed out. A beat of hesitance passes and he hates it. He hates seeing Oikawa like this. He hates the tears in his eyes and the guilt that he feels. 

In the moment, it feels right. Like this is what being with someone, being beside someone your entire life means. Like the fuzz in his mind cleared to an empty room. 

Because with Oikawa this was how it was meant to be.

He slots his lips to Oikawa's, and Oikawa falls into him. They sit there like that for a while, small sobs echoing out of Oikawa's mouth coming every so often. 

"You're so mean Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, hushed, when they break apart. 

Iwaizumi suppresses that small urge to hit him. "How's that?"

"I can't be sad around here if you're going to do that." Oikawa nuzzles his face into Iwaizumi's neck. 

"Good. I never want to see you like that again then." And Iwaizumi decides to do his damndest to keep this promise.

They play another game against the other third-years after going out for ramen. It hurts so much to see them all together, having fun as if this isn't the last time. Oikawa only cries once more, when Hanamaki warns him to end the season on a high note, he tells them:

_ "Thank you for these three years!"  _

They all start sobbing. Hanamaki gets in a barely comprehensible "I told you." 

Once again Iwaizumi and Oikawa are left alone, walking home. He knows of their status, and he knows what Oikawa wants to do. And with this, he thinks he knows what he wants to do as well. So before he can hang up his number one he wants to say something so Oikawa knows now, right before he leaves. 

"You're the partner I can boast about. You are a really amazing setter. Even if our team may be different, that will never change. But when we fight

_ I will defeat you. _ "

"As you wish." Is Oikawa's simple reply. 

They fist bump. It's probably the last form of connection they'll have for a while. 

When they graduate they hand in their jerseys. Oikawa's number one and Iwaizumi's number four are placed back neatly for Yahaba and Kyoutani. They both know they'll do the positions well. 

Two months after they graduate, Oikawa approaches him. 

"I'm leaving."

"I know."

"I'm going to Argentina for a while. I need to be there."

"Then that's where you should be if you want to." 

"Iwa-chan..." He stutters. "Please-please spend this last week with me."

Iwaizumi obliges. 

Oikawa almost doesn't leave Japan. They're at the airport a week later, with lots of family and friends. It's so hard for Iwaizumi to not just jump on the plane with Oikawa and live his days with him but he can't. He wishes so badly he could, but he  _ can't _ . 

Oikawa kisses him before his boarding time is called and everyone else has left. 

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"God, me too. Please don't do anything stupid while you're there."

"Iwa-chan! Put more faith in me! I'm going to be a great guest! All of the people will love m-"

"You're stalling."

"No, I'm not." 

Iwaizumi pulls him in for another hug. "Oi, remember. Phones and computers."

Oikawa pulls. "Right. Phones and computers."

"Goodbye Tooru. I'll see you soon."

"Of course. I'll miss you so much Hajime."

Oikawa turns on his heels to walk through. He hesitates though, and Iwaizumi worries he'll come straight back. But instead, he looks over his shoulder and gives a tear-stained wave. 

Oikawa disappears behind the curtains, a number one still emblazed on his back as he takes his next steps.

3 - CA San Juan: #17

Oikawa Tooru, 1 year into being in Argentina, sits in the San Juan volleyball team's dressing room at 7:30 pm, hogging his phone as he tightly clenches it in his hands. 

"What's he doing?" Javier Flores, outside hitter asks their libero, Milco Aguirre. 

"Tooru? I'm not sure." 

"Hey Tooru, what are you up to?" Javier asks while Milco looks at him, scandalized at his blatant trespass. 

Oikawa looks up, innocent doe eyes to boot. "I'm waiting for a text from my friend." 

"Oh? What friends could you possibly have besides us?" Javier asks smoothly. Milco glares at him with murderous intent but Oikawa smiles easily, nostalgically.

"My childhood friend. He just landed in California. He's studying at UC Irvine." 

"UC Irvine?" Javier asks.

"UC Irvine? Isn't that a university in the AAU?"

"The AAU?"

"Association of American Universities. It's an incredibly prestigious group of universities and accordingly, it's been ranked highly by a bunch of high-end education officials. Your friend must be very smart." 

"How do you even know that?" Javier asks, baffled. 

Milco shrugs. "I was thinking of studying there myself in biomedicine."

"And I'm just learning this  _ now _ ?" 

"Well, of course, it's not like I've ever talked about it before. If you  _ did  _ know about it, then I'd assume your ability to snoop in on everyone was incredibly high-tier." He says with a warning of "don't bother Tooru with that again" hidden on his tongue.

Oikawa laughs. "Yeah, he's pretty smart." 

He recalls studying with Iwaizumi in his English class and Iwaizumi almost throwing something out of frustration for his low marks. Iwaizumi always believed that he had average marks at best but he was clearly able to prove himself wrong when he applied and was accepted into Irvine. 

And Javier, completely ignoring Milco's warning or just completely didn't pick it up asks "What's this friend of yours like?" like an eager puppy looking for scraps of information like its dog treats. Oikawa knows he means no malice as he had done the same when he first arrived on the team but can't help but feel a pang of longing for his boyfriend who was now 9,251 kilometres away from him.

"Well, Iwa-chan is brute for one! He'd always hit me when I was trying to be nice to anyone!"

"Then why-" Javier took Milco's glare-hint this time.

"He's so tough and stubborn too. He always beat our teammates in any kind of match, volleyball or otherwise. He wouldn't back down from anything either. He could smash through any kind of triple block and was great in aerial combat and they didn't even consider him a top ace! He never minded but he's a good player and I was so sure...but maybe that's because I'm biased. He was my vice-captain, my ace. He was always there for me..."

" _ Hey! Are you guys leaving or not? _ " Their captain, Tomas Ramirez calls from in the gym. 

"Yep, coming captain!" Javier calls. 

Javier and Milco turn to leave but not before Javier turns around. 

"Thanks, Tooru! Your friend sounds awesome! I want to meet him sometime!" 

"Yeah." Is all Oikawa says as they exit. 

_ Captain.  _ He recalls. The number four to his number one.

His phone buzzes below him.

Iwa-chan<3:  _ Hey, sorry I'm late. Just sent in my essay. _

Me:  _ Iwa-chan, you made me wait so long! My teammates started asking about you! _

Iwa-chan<3:  _ What the hell did you say about me Shittykawa. _

Me:  _ Nothing much ;) _

Iwa-chan<3:  _ Oh my god. I'm going to pretend that never happened. Better yet I'll make sure they never know about me when I decide to visit.  _

Iwa-chan <3:  _ How was your day? _

Me:  _ Iwa-chan! You can't just change the subject like that!  _

Me:  _ But it was pretty good. I didn't go over practice time, so don't worry. _

Me:  _ So thanks for the text :D <3 _

Iwa-chan<3:  _ If you overwork yourself I will fly to Argentina and kick your ass.  _

Me:  _ But then I'd get to see you! _

Iwa-chan<3:  _ Yeah, yeah.  _

Oikawa snorts. Iwaizumi's code of "I miss you" has always been entertaining.

Me:  _ Oh, was that the essay on human developments? How'd it go? _

Oikawa's teammates learn more about his best friend "Iwa-chan" over the coming months. 

" _ Iwa-chan always said this! Oh, Iwa-chan would enjoy that! Iwa-chan would smile if he saw this. _ "

When they got Oikawa to open up the first time, it was now part of the daily routine. The word "Iwa-chan" would appear in conversation at least thrice a week. 

The team could see Oikawa getting antsier as Christmas break began to draw closer. 

Eager to pack up and leave for California, Oikawa only had to wait another three days. This never affected his performance, of course, but the team noticed that he'd run and text his phone more often. 

"Do you ever think that Tooru's relationship is a little less platonic then he might think?" Fabian Acosta, Argentina's overall personable middle blocker asks right after they're cleaning up after a game.

"Not our business. Tooru can share what he wants but don't make him uncomfortable by being too involved." Milco shoots back without looking at him. 

"Fuck, ran out of water. I'll be back!" Javier calls out of the gym. 

As he's refilling his water bottle, a man comes up to him. 

"Excuse me." He says in Spanish. "Are you part of the San Juan volleyball team?"

Javier looks up. A man stares back at him with a piercing, flat stare. He wears a black t-shirt tightly fitted. Normally people's clothing wouldn't alert him but a small patch on his shoulder read "Irvine" on it. The man was also distinctly Asian and not from Argentina. 

It slipped out before he could stop himself. "Are you Iwa-chan?" 

The man blinks once but there was a shock in his posture. He mutters something bitterly in Japanese, something Javier can't understand. 

"Are you here to see-"

" _ IWA-CHAN! _ " Javier turns to see the rest of the volleyball team coming from behind him, and in the middle Oikawa yells his name in such a flurry before rushing over the visitor who has his arms open wide, waiting for him. 

"Wait this is  _ the  _ Iwa-chan?" Fabian asks after they split apart.

"The same Iwa-chan who goes to UC Irvine?"

"The one who saved Tooru when he fell out of a tree when you were nine?"

"The Iwa-chan that hit that super long set in your final high school game?"

"The same one who-" 

The team had gathered around the two of them and started asking rapid-fire amounts of questions. Iwaizumi's Spanish didn't seem to be great, so Oikawa was translating some of it. Milco saw his expression turn to that of overwhelmed, embarrassed, to laughing along with the team. 

He and Oikawa left a little later, Oikawa's number seventeen jersey still hanging off of him.

"You were incredible today." Iwaizumi smiles when they get back to Oikawa's apartment.

"You were there?"

"Of course."

"Hajime..." 

Iwaizumi pulls him down into a soft peck. 

"You look incredible."

"Don't I always, Iwa-chan?"

"You-I mean the jersey idiot."

"You think so?" Oikawa asks, wispy. "It's no one..." He laughs.

Iwaizumi smiles. "Doesn't have to be. You'll always be number one regardless to me."

4 - Argentinan National Team: #13

Iwaizumi knows that this is it. After months of training and studying, he’s finally worked up to the position he’s been aiming for ever since that day after he and Oikawa played their last game together. And with the monster generation behind him? He’d like to think Japan’s national team is the strongest it could be. But that would be taking out a very considerable factor, one that he hasn’t seen in six months. 

At the 2021 Tokyo Olympics, with the home team advantage, Japan sweeps until they get to the semi-finals. Their next game won’t be until tomorrow, but he is nervous, as it might as well be their toughest. 

He hasn’t had the chance to see his interloper of consideration yet, with obscure training, game schedules, and jet-lagged arrivals but he’s sure to see him take the court in all of his glory.

And this time, it won’t be just him. 

The entirety of Japan’s national team, made of middle school rivals, high school rivals, and completely new rivals will see the grace and power of Oikawa Tooru. And he can’t wait until they do.

Argentina had a relatively rocky start in the games. Barely squeaking by both Poland and Italian teams, Argentina was on the fence. They luckily blasted through the Cuban and United States teams. After an evenly matched game against Canada and earning a well-deserved victory against Mexico, they made their way to the semi-finals. 

Oikawa sits stretching in the Olympic training room for the first time. He takes another deep breath. He’s done it every time he’s entered an area, mostly to sedate his heartbeat into normalcy and to take in the fact that he’s made it to the Olympics. 

It’s a dream, it really is. But not in the fact it is an actual dream. No, this is reality, and he’s worked hard to be where he’s wanted to be. Yes, it was a dream once. But now, he’s made it his reality.

It’s been 6 months since Iwaizumi’s graduation and since he’s seen him. Iwaizumi told him he’d be there, at the Olympics. Oikawa had pouted at the time.

“How am I supposed to see you in the stands, Iwa-Chan?” He’d asked.

“Don’t worry.” Iwaizumi had assured him. “I’m sure you’ll see me.” 

He’d given Oikawa a smirk, but one that still had loving eyes. Oikawa knows he has many masks for certain people and lets his true emotions open only around certain people (or certain people who can read his fakes) but Iwaizumi giving him loving eyes was something he was surprised he’d never noticed before when they were there the entire time. But those eyes were also saved, not because he wanted to hide them but because he subconsciously gave them to the only people he wanted to. 

But where, and how? Iwaizumi wasn’t the type of person to draw attention to himself. Would he step out of his shell and do some grandiose speech on the court? Would he hold a massive poster that would cover at least 5 fans in his rows’ faces? 

But it clicked. Iwaizumi's new job. He had been training for it for months. Maybe his job would get him a privilege into a seating area in the Olympics? He won't even tell him what the job  _ was _ . Iwaizumi always loves to surprise him, much to his frustration. 

"Hey, Tooru! Something on your mind? Besides the obvious." Javier comes up to him and gestures around and the marvellous training facility. 

"Iwa-chan said he was coming to watch my game."

"He  _ is _ ? Can I come to see him again?" 

Oikawa snorts. "Of course!"

"Iwa-chan's coming to the game!" Javier shouts. 

There's a commotion of sounds towards this statement. Excitement flows throughout the room. Oikawa thinks of himself as lucky and a little jealous that everyone likes Iwaizumi so much. But it doesn't matter, he thinks after. Because Iwaizumi is his, and he'll be there for  _ him  _ tomorrow. 

Oikawa thought he could be 100% confident in that statement. It turns out he was 100% wrong.

He takes another deep breath, savouring the Olympic air as he's called out to the court, the national number thirteen stitched to his back, for now, his country. He finished his practice drills before the game started and started to watch the Japan National Team pour onto the court as well. Hinata waves over to him with an "Oikawa-san!!" and Oikawa gives a huge grin and waves in return. He glares at Ushijima and Kageyama they both nod stiffly in return. 

But it's not until both teams are huddled together does he spare a glance at their coach and athletic trainer talking to the Japanese team. He catches a slight mop of cropped hair and bulk underneath a black T-shirt which he can only assume has the Japanese flag and the letters JPN on it somewhere and his heart aches at the familiarity. 6 months is such a long time. But only a couple more hours, he breathes to himself.

Oikawa pulls back into his team's huddle, determined to play the game to its fullest. If Ushiwaka and Tobio-chan weren't going to be beaten by others it looked like he'd do it himself. And it was about damn time for it too.

But because he can't help it, he looks back at the familiar athletic trainer one last time as he takes to the court. 

And with a full-frontal view, he sees Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer and he almost faints in shock. 

Iwaizumi catches his eyes and gives the biggest smile he can muster. Oikawa's heartbeat goes through the roof as he gives a starstruck wave back. 

Unfortunately, he doesn't have the time to go even close to Iwaizumi as the whistle blows and Kageyama goes up to serve. 

It's very close. The game is tied by 21 in the fifth set after a harsh back and forth when Japan scored the fourteenth point first. Oikawa goes up to serve and smacks the ball down on his palm twice. The referee blows the whistle for him to go on. He throws it high up in the air, and it suspends in time. His eyes meet that of the balls, and he pulls his arms back before taking a leaping jump. He aims and launches it down as hard as he can. Their number five tries to pick it up, but his footing stumbles by an inch and the ball bounces off his arms backward. Team Argentina and its fans roar in the background. Another service ace to add to the number Oikawa had scored that game. 21-22 in Argentina's favour. Their number five roars in frustration to his teammates who tell him not to worry. 

Oikawa steps back up behind the service line. Breathe in, breathe out. Time slows once again, the ball high above Oikawa's head. It all comes full circle, the jump, the arms, and the final hit. Their number five was keen about not making the same mistake and picked up the ball easily and it flew perfectly to the corner their number eleven was already waiting at. The spikers blend as he sets the ball to the far corner and gives it to Ushijima. He slams it down but it's dug up to Oikawa again. He sets the ball behind him and it's slammed down before it flies back upwards across Japan's side of the court. Kageyama sits perfectly under it and tosses it up in a perfect arc to their tiny number 10, Hinata Shoyo at blinding speed. But Argentina knew about this quick attack and had an already armed triple block to stop him. Oikawa moved behind, the movements eerily similar to that of almost a decade ago as Hinata hits the ball off the middle blocker's hand. But it's been a decade since then, and Oikawa was sure to never make that same mistake again. He moves back and to the right, slight movements that wouldn't even be considered if it were anyone else. But he's been waiting for a chance at this moment again, to go ten years back in time and redo it. 

Some say though, that history repeats itself but Oikawa can only say that's half true. Because when he moves with just that slight shuffle, the ball bounces perfectly off his arms. He's not sure whether it  _ was  _ the decade of instinct he's honed or just the knowledge of this almost perfect recreation, but he's known, always known, that given the chance, he'd do it right the next time. 

The ball sails over to Javier, and he pounds it through a triple block.

The stadium erupts. Argentina takes the last set, 21-23, 2-3. Oikawa's still shaking, arms stinging with the feeling of the ball. Oikawa runs, runs away from where his teammates are celebrating, right into the arms of Iwaizumi. 

"That was incredible. You were incredible. Congratulations Tooru." 

"Well someone had to put Ushiwaka and Tobio-chan in their place." 

"You're so shitty."

"But you love me."

"Yeah. I do." 

"Tooru! Iwa-chan!" Javier shouts with a huge smile on his face. Iwaizumi runs a hand through one of the thirteens on Oikawa's jersey, a change he's unused to, but the cyan and white perfectly fit Oikawa nonetheless. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi says. 

"We'll be right there," Oikawa replies.

+1 - 8 & 22

The number eight can never fit perfectly into twenty-two. It loops twice in but can only fit three-quarters worth of its last numbers. Iwiaizumi's always known that Oikawa would far surpass him. Ever since Oikawa had first picked up that volleyball and the sparks in his eyes lit up, he was sure. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to catch up, to be right beside him because he also knew that was something he could do, even if it meant not playing. 

Oikawa could always be ahead, but when he fell, Iwaizumi would be there to catch him.

Three months after the Olympics, where Argentina took silver, Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally have time for a short vacation. After taking a two-hour flight, they arrive in Okinawa Prefecture for their two-day stay.

" _ I want to take you to somewhere in Japan. _ " Iwaizumi had said.

" _ Iwa-chan that's boring! We could go anywhere in the world and you want to stay in plain old Japan? _ "

" _ You left before we could even do anything here, and now you're not even Japanese. How many places in Japan have you actually been to? _ "

Oikawa gasped in exaggerated shock. " _ Iwa-chan I think I'd know my own country!- _ " 

His lips parted and closed again.

" _ Think of it as a vacation for a home away from home. You're a tourist now so I'll get to show you everything. _ " Iwaizumi said despite never being there himself. 

Oikawa had complied. 

"So what's so special about this place Iwa-chan?"

"Well, there's a rainforest we could hike, swim in the ocean, it's a hotspot for endangered species if you want to look at that, too."

"...Let's go for a hike."

Iwaizumi led Oikawa around the entire day, through the lush rainforest, through the shining waterfalls, past the coral exhibits. Night was starting to dawn. 

"Iwa-chan, where's the hotel?"

"There isn't one."

" _ What? _ "

"We're sleeping in a tent, right here." Iwaizumi mapped out a place on the edge of the mountain they just spent half the day climbing. 

"And we won't get eaten?" 

Iwaizumi cuffs him on the head. " _ No _ _ Shittykawa _ , now come help me put up the tent." 

Iwaizumi scambles around outside the tent in almost the pitch black of night, fumbling with the box in his pocket and looking up to the sky. 

"Iwa-chan are you coming? I'm tired and you're so warm!" 

He took a deep breath. "Oi, can you come out here first?"

Oikawa yawns as he steps out, long pyjama pants and hair ruffled. "Iwa-chan I'm not sure what's so important but it better not disturb my beauty sl-" Oikawa looks up and gasps.

The sky is painted in stars that blanket as far as the eye can see. Beige-purple galaxies intertwine with each other across white blended clouds. They shoot into the skies like rockets taking off for their next step into space. The brightest stars appear like fireflies, reaching out to be touched, to be sizzled and burnt out of the sky like lanterns. The horizon sits below them, and on the highest peak, Oikawa feels like touching the sky wouldn't be in the realm of impossibility. 

"Tooru." Iwaizumi takes his hands. "I know that in Miyagi, San Juan, California, wherever we end up doesn't hold a lot of light. ( _ The light pollution-it's too much.) _ But this place does, and I want you to remember it wherever you go to those places, so it feels like you're home, okay? ( _ Because I won't always be right beside you, and I'm sorry.) _ And because I never want to lose you( _ you mean more than I could ever express) _ , because you've always been by my side and I've been by yours _ (the one to my four, the 17 and 13 to my support) _ , I'll look up to the sky too, and remember that we shared it tonight, the exact same one. Here, just the two of us. ( _ Just as it has always been)  _ But the night sky won't always be out for you to remember me so-"( _ I love you, I love you so much.) _

Iwaizumi's started crying, and Oikawa brings a hand to his mouth and starts tearing up as well. Iwaizumi lets go of one of Oikawa's hands and bows on one knee. "Will you marry me instead?"

And under that same sky of many, where tears shed on a mountain in the middle of nowhere are for no one to see but two, Oikawa sinks into Iwaizumi and says "yes" a million times over, and would gladly say it a million times more. 

_ 22 - One of the most powerful numbers. Able to turn dreams and desires into being. Built on the basis of precision and balance. It provides the power to achieve impossible things. Dependable, responsible, and intuitive. _

_ 8 - A number of infinity. Considered to be something that has an overabundance of. Symbolic of compassion and self-confidence. Efficient, decisive, and prosperous. _

_ Eight does not fit into twenty-two perfectly. It loops in twice and is short by a quarter of completely fulfilling it. Just as four cannot fit into one, and zero into thirteen or seventeen. But it is not about how much the first number lacks within themself to provide, but the extra amount that supports what they have already given. _

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about the title and the end portion, the numbers come from Iwaizumi's jersey numbers adding up to 8 and Oikawa's adding up to 22. 
> 
> And for anyone wondering about the last place of the fic it's a real place in Okinawa called the Iriomote-Ishigaki National Park, and they preserve the skies from light pollution and I'd love to go there some day because it's so pretty!
> 
> Art skill, as always, is none, so go follow me on twitter @phoenixesse or tumblr @rosiey9 for updates and rebloggings/retweets of people's cool things


End file.
